Inhuman Love
by kikimaru21355
Summary: Yuki, a undead vampire with a mission to raise hell on earth, she lately has been having trouble finishing missions because they keep interfearing, they are guardians of heaven. What will Yuki do when she meets the top guardian?


Inhuman Love

-Chapter 1: Yuki-

internal thoughts

My mission is some what simple, "Kill every human on Earth." Those were his precise words, from my king, my lord and master, the king of Hell himself. He sent me here so he could raise Hell to the surface and rule. My time here on Earth has been long and the king has begun to grow very impatient with my delays. They are not my fault; "They" have been interfering with my actions recently, and stopping me from continuing any farther. "They" are the guardians of Heaven, God keeps sending them, but none have been able to defeat me yet, and with each one I kill, the stronger I get. That reason is because I am a vampire.

I forgot to tell you about myself, sorry. My name is Yuki, my name is Yuki because of my white hair, I am the second in command, under the King of Hell that is. If you say I'm a lap dog and obey orders, then your only half right, I follow orders, but only to some extent. I do things my way. Most people in Hell don't take me too serious because I'm a girl; people think that girls shouldn't be respected in Hell. I'm harassed daily and it just pisses me off. One day I'll show everyone, and I'll become queen by over throwing the King. Until then I will only take orders, for he is the only one that could possibly kill me, him and God only.

I've been so weak lately; I haven't had blood for about two weeks now because of all the guardians that keep interfering with my feeding. Basterds. I must find food quickly before I starve to death, or just starve, because truthfully I'm already dead.

end thoughts

Yuki tilts her head up from her perch in the top ledge of an office building. She watched as the late night people start to come out for "A night out", many people go to clubs and bars, or that's what she figured it seemed to be. "Pathetic humans, they have no idea what's going to happen if they go out at night." She said this with a hateful tone and a craving of blood, she was so hungry. She tried to remember the last time she had the taste of blood on her tongue, she had a favorite taste of blood and she had even organized it in groups.

Her favorite and all vampires' favorite taste were the taste of virgin blood, but since she was a girl she loved the taste of male virgin blood. Then she had the group of the guardians, virgins, and then everyone else who have sex more times just get lower on her grouping of taste. She didn't care right now what kind of blood she had, she was that hungry.

She stood from her post and looked for the club that seemed to have the most people going in, she observed, with the wind blowing she was having a hard time keeping balance, she swallowed hard when she kept thinking of piercing through skin of a neck and the warm blood sliding down her throat. The wind blew again and blew her hair in her face; she moved it away with her hand, that's when she spotted this one guy walking to a line to get into a club. She could tell that he was a virgin; she had to only read his thoughts, and it was his stupidity that said "I'm so ready for my first tonight". "Too bad for him I'm going to get to him before that happened". She said smirking.

Yuki jumped down from the top of the building, and landed in an empty ally gracefully and fixed herself up a bit just so she would play the "innocent little girl" just to get his attention. Fixing her red belt she took it off the loops of her white skinnys, she then wrapping it around her hips loosely. Yuki was some what a whore, she would sell away her body but in return her payment was the blood from the person. She would then leave after sucking them dry. She never really had sex before, she wouldn't let it go that far, and she was one of those kinds that didn't think there was anyone who was good enough for her.

She walked out of the ally and stood in line for the club, but she soon realized that only people with pre bought passes were aloud in. Now that she was closer she saw that the guy she was going to drain had a pass, she needed a pass. Yuki was an amazing thief, she saw a lady in head of her who had a pass, and it was a good thing that they weren't named so just about anyone could run off with some ones and they wouldn't even know. Yuki placed a trance over the women and the women turned around to face Yuki, as if she was talking to her, but she was really controlling the women. The women then took off her tag and gave it to her, Yuki then turned the women back around and took her out of her trance and she went on not knowing of what had just happened. For all the women knew was that she started day dreaming, she didn't even realize that she was missing her pass.

When Yuki saw that her target had already gone in she was almost up next, the man at the front had to check the passes. The lady in front of Yuki was next and she started freaking out because she had "lost" her pass, and then started begging the man to let her in. He rejected her and she was escorted away by another man, she was cussing and screaming while she was being taken away. The man then asked Yuki to show her pass, she did and then was allowed in.

The music was incredibly loud, and the bass was so intense that it seemed to give her undead heart a pulse. They were playing "I can walk on water, I can fly", by Basshunter. She started to dance as to not seem so forward with this guy, whom she found at the bar, thinking he was cool with his drink. He wasn't sober, maybe on his third drink maybe forth. She decided that she would take this time as to walk over to the bar and order a drink and maybe hit on him.

She walked over and sat on the stool next to him and ordered coconut rum with coke, the bartender started on her drink and while he mixed the drink she peeked over to the guy. He was looking around the dance floor, and then noticed Yuki looking at him. She took her gaze off him, even thought she wanted him to catch her glance she wanted to make it look "innocent". He looked at her and saw she was attractive, he figured he would try his luck.

"I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner, you are beautiful." He said, turning his chair back too the bar and looking at her. She gave a smile even thought to her it was a smile that said that he was now all hers. The bartender placed her drink in front of her and said "1.75". She started to pull out money but the guy paid for her, she looked and him and said,"thanks" but with a little kinky tone, she was pulling him farther into her trickery. She then started a conversation with him; she did want to rush things but didn't want to show it.

About a hour went by and they had more drinks, and she figured out his name was Takashi, she saw he wasn't totally drunk but more like enough if she told him she "wanted" him he wouldn't deny. She finished her third drink placed her hand on his chest moving her mouth to his ear to whisper, "I want you, tonight, right now". He put down his drink and agreed, he then gave her a kiss and led her too a room upstairs just for these kinds of events.

Going down the hall, about five doors later they went in and she started him in what he thought was going to lead to sex. She undid his pants with one hand and started working his penis with her other. Stepping out of his pants he then placed her on the bed and she lied there on her back propping herself on her elbows, he then crawled on top of her and started to kiss her again holding himself up with his left hand and holding the back of her head with his right to deepen the kiss. His right hand was slowly working its way down past her neck and then lifting her net shirt and black tube top. She was starting to get turned on when he played with her breasts. Moving his mouth down to lick them she then moaned, he flicked at her nipple with his tongue.

Moving to a different position he sat leaning on the head board with her in his lap back turned to him. He took her tops off so that he had total access to her breasts. He started kissing her neck, while his hands worked her pants off. When he got them off, he started rubbing the cloth of her underwear. Feeling that she was wet already, removed them and started to rub her area, every now and then putting a finger in her and pulling it out. The more he rubbed her the more her legs opened, soon enough he was fingering her with his middle finger and ring finger, moving faster as to get her to a climax. She was panting heavy, and he changed his position so now she was leaning on the headboard.

Yuki could see he was hard because of the huge bulge in his pants, 'Just a little more and then I will feed' she thought. Yuki loved being like this, she loved the feeling. She needed blood badly so she had to stop, forcing Takashi on his back she started to make it seem like she was working her way down to his wanting attention member. Starting with a kiss she moved down to his neck where she licked where she was going to bite him, she then opened her mouth and sank her fangs into his neck. To him he didn't feel pain just a rush of warmth over his body, but to her she was being revived. His blood rushed to the back of her throat. She moaned at the taste, she was in heaven.

Soon enough Takashi passed out from blood loss, and what he didn't realize is that he won't open his eyes ever again; some one is going to find him in the morning dead and totally drained of blood. She didn't really care, she wanted blood so bad and it was what she thought was number one on her taste list. His heart stopped, but she was going to keep drinking until there was not even a drop left.

-END-

Well I guess that's the end of chapter 1, this was more of Yuki's side. Well I don't know why I write any fanfics b/c I never seem too finish the ones I've started, I have them all played out in my head. The ideas I have just seem to not make it to the internet, oh well they will be finished one day, I don't know when though.

Any ways I got this fanfic idea from listening to music and from drawing 2 random characters. If u would like to see the pic of Yuki and Aido then click on the link below.

http://kikimaru21355. chapter, Enter Aido, the Guardian of Heaven. (dun dun dun)


End file.
